bleachworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shinigami
Shinigami (死神, Bogowie Śmierci) – znani także pod angielską nazwą Soul Reapers, to dusze obdarzone pewnym reiryoku i ucieleśniające swoje moce w postaci mieczy. Większość z nich żyje w Soul Society i należy do Gotei 13 lub jednej ze współpracujących z nimi organizacji. = Charakterystyka ogólna = Naturalna kolei rzeczy mówi o tym, że coś się kończy, coś zaczyna. Można to interpretować na wiele sposobów. Obowiązkiem shinigami jest zadbanie o to, by cykl życia i śmierci kończył się we właściwy sposób – rozpoczęciem przez duszę nowego życia na terenie Soul Society. Mogą tego dokonać dzięki Pogrzebowi Duszy. Pozwala on na wysłanie zmarłego właśnie do Społeczności Dusz, gdzie dana osoba traci wszelkie wspomnienia i rozpoczyna nowe życie, szczęśliwe lub nie. Może tam nawet aplikować do akademii Shinigami, by samemu pomagać zbłąkanym duszom. Drugim ważnym obowiązkiem Bogów Śmierci jest eliminacja Pustych. Nie ma to postaci niszczenia spaczonych, ale oczyszczenia. Hollow przebity zanpaktou rozpoczyna swą wędrówkę jako po Soul Society już jako czysta dusza. Oczywiście nie wszystkie dusze da się ocalić. Przed częścią z nich otwierają się bramy Piekieł. Ważnym elementem w funkcjonowaniu shinigami jest akademia, w której uczą się głównie walki i technik właściwych Bogom Śmierci. Znają oni wiele sposobów na poskromienie nieczystej duszy. Walka przy pomocy zanpaktou w połączeniu z zabójczymi kidō jest rozwiązaniem wielu problemów. Shinigami rezydują w Seireitei, w centrum Soul Society. Są oni zorganizowani w dywizjony, na czele których stoją kapitanowie ze swymi porucznikami. Poszczególne oddziały mają przypisane specjalności bądź zadania. Tak na przykład numer dwa zarezerwowany jest dla tych, którzy nie lubują się w potędze, lecz szybkości i zwinności, jest powiązany z siłami specjalnymi, a jedenastkę przeznaczono dla żyjących czystą walką i będących w niej naprawdę dobrymi, zaś dwunastka to doskonałe miejsce dla intelektualistów. Na terenie Seireitei działają również dwa potężne zgrupowania ściśle związane z Gotei 13 – pierwszym jest Onmitsukidō, które przypomina tajne służby, potrafią działać szybko, niepostrzeżenie i skutecznie. Grupę tę tworzą członkowie drugiego oddziału, a jej kapitan jest również przywódcą zgrupowania. Drugim zaś Instytut Badań i Rozwoju, można nazwać go mózgiem Soul Society. Tam odbywa się monitowanie zarówno Świata Żywych, jak i Społeczności Dusz. Instytut tworzą członkowie dwunastej dywizji pod wodzą jej kapitana. Powstaje tu wiele przydatnych wynalazków służących najróżniejszym celom. Jego założycielem był Urahara Kisuke. Prócz tego istnieje też kilka luźniej związanych, jak Korpus Kidō, który specjalizuje się w używaniu zaawansowanych technik Demonicznej Magii, czy Gwardia Królewska, której członkowie są wybierani spośród kapitanów Gotei 13. Władzę zwierzchnią nad wszystkimi Bogami Śmierci sprawuje kapitan pierwszej z nich, głównodowodzący, na chwilę obecną Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. = Hierarchia = Hierarchia wśród członków trzynastu dywizji obronnych jest z góry ustalona, a obcowanie z osobą wyżej postawioną wymaga okazania szacunku i posłuszeństwa. * Kapitan – najpotężniejszy spośród shinigami danego oddziału. Zadaniem kapitanów jest koordynacja prac i utrzymanie oddziału w dobrym stanie. Są oni prawdziwymi mistrzami walki, a ich zasoby reiryoku są, w porównaniu do większości członków Gotei, niemal nieograniczone. Oprócz wielkiej siły charakteryzują się też wysoką inteligencją i zdolnościami taktycznymi. Aby zostać kapitanem, nie wystarczy jednak posiadanie wielkiej mocy. Należy również zdać test, podczas którego aplikant musi między innymi pokazać ostateczną formę wyzwolenia swojego zanpaktou, Ban Kai. Prócz tego kapitanem może zostać każdy, kto pokona poprzedniego shinigami piastującego to stanowisko. Charakterystycznym elementem ubioru kapitańskiego jest białe haori. Najpotężniejszym ze wszystkich kapitanów jest Głównodowodzący, będący jednocześnie bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem oddziału pierwszego. * Porucznik – drugi po kapitanie w oddiale. Ich zadaniem jest pomoc przełożonemu oraz zastępowanie go w mniej istotnych pracach czy podczas nieobecności. Bardzo istotną cechą porucznika jest dobry stosunek z podwładnymi. To właśnie z nim, częściej niż z kapitanem, załatwiają swoje sprawy. Poziom mocy poruczników jest imponujący, choć nie aż tak wysoki, jak kapitański. Mimo to potrafią oni naprawdę wiele i są niezastąpieni podczas walki. Można ich rozpoznać po noszonej na ramieniu opasce, której noszenie na co dzień nie jest jednak obowiązkowe, jest jednak konieczna przy wszelkich oficjalnych wystąpieniach. Przeważnie potrafią uwolnić jedynie shikai, choć zdarzają sie wśród nich i użytkownicy Ostatecznego Uwolnienia. * Oficer – można o nich powiedzieć "agenci króla wśród ludu". Ich pozycja nie jest dużo mocniejsza niż zwykłych dywizjonistów, jednak to oni sprawują faktyczną władzę nad mniejszymi grupkami Shinigami. Ich umiejętności bojowe stoją na wysokim poziomie, choć nie mogą się równać z siłą porucznika. Prawie wszyscy oficerowie potrafią użyć jedynie shikai. Wyższe stopnie, to jest trzeciego czy piątego oficera (pierwszym jest kapitan, drugim zaś porucznik) są niemal zawsze zajmowane przez tylko jedną osobę w danym czasie, niższe zaś, w szczególności dwudziesty, najniższy, zwykle przez więcej Bogów Śmierci. * Dywizjonista – szary członek dywizji. Nie wyróżnia się niczym specjalnym spośród setek innych osobników spod znaku "członek oddziału". Nie mają zbyt wielu obowiązków, ale to oni stanowią prawdziwą siłę Społeczności Dusz. Mimo wszystko wielu z nich potrafi używać shikai. = Umiejętności = Zanpakutō Zapieczętowany zanpakutō shinigami zwykle ma formę katany, choć zdarzają się też inne odmiany mieczy japońskich, to jest wakizashi, no-dachi czy tanto. Nie występują jednak miecze innego rodzaju, o broni poza sieczną nie wspominając. Stosunek posiadaczy Shinigami nie traktują swoich broni jedynie jako przyrządu do eliminacji wroga. Stanowią one część samych Bogów Śmierci i często rozmawiają z nimi lub po prostu proszą o radę. Zanpakutō jest dla właściciela obiektem przywiązania i rzeczą, którą ponad wszystko musi chronić. Te szczególne miecze mają swoją, na co dzień niewidoczną, wewnętrzną postać w formie najróżniejszych stworzeń, które dysponują trzeźwym umysłem i własnym, światem. Zdolności * Konsō (魂葬, Pogrzeb Duszy) – zdolność do odsyłania dotkniętych dolną częścią rękojeści miecza Plusów do Soul Society. Wyjątkiem są jedynie dusze pełne wielkich grzechów, które odsyłane są do Piekła. Konsou nie działa na hollowy, arrancarów, shinigami ani dusze przebywające w materialnym ciele. * Oczyszczanie – zabicie hollowa czy arrancara ostrzem zanpakutō powoduje oczyszczenie do z grzechów, a przez to odesłanie do Soul Society, albo też otwarcie Bram Piekielnych, jeśli istota ta była zbyt przepełniona złem. Jeśli zostanie zaś zabita dusza żyjąca w Soul Society, powraca do Świata Żywych w postaci nowonarodzonego człowieka. * Formy – zanpakutō może zmieniać swoją formę, zyskując tym samym specjalne umiejętności. To, które i jak dobrze może opanować dany shinigami zależy od jego relacji z duchem miecza. Moce mieczy mogą być oparte tak na określonym typie (np. ogień, iluzja), formie (np. macki, ostrza) jak i zdolności specjalnej (np. podwajanie wagi). W przypadku shinigamich bardzo słabych duchowo, gęstość miecza jest stała, a zasoby w niego składane są zawsze taką samą częścią całkowitej energii właściciela, a więc rozmiar miecza odzwierciedla siłę posiadacza. Zanpakutō, który nie przyjął jeszcze ani razu formy shikai, a tym bardziej bankai, nazywany jest Asauchi (浅打ち, Płytkie Cięcie). ** Shikai (始解, Wstępne Uwolnienie) – pierwszy stopień uwolnienia Zabójcy, osiągnięty przez bardzo wielu. Zmienia on wygląd samej broni. Może być teraz niemal dowolny. Od wykałaczki typu no-dachi po... Cokolwiek. Poza bronią palną. Nie zmienia jednak wyglądu dzierżącego. Uwolnienie części zamkniętej w zanpakutō mocy wiąże się ze znacznym wzrostem możliwości miecza, ale nie wpływa wprost na cechy posiadacza. ** Bankai (卍解, Pełne Uwolnienie) – drugi i ostatni stopień uwolnienia Zanpaktou. Niewielu udało się osiągnięcie poziomu pozwalającego na opanowanie bankai. To uwolnienie może zmieniać nie tylko kształt broni, ale też mieć wpływ na wygląd samego właściciela.To stadium daje też dostęp do niewyobrażalnej mocy ukrytej w Zabójcy Dusz. Jest to forma kilkukrotnie silniejsza niż shikai. Osiągnięcie jej wymaga zmaterializowania postaci Zabójcy w realnym świecie i wypełnienia poleconego przez niego wyzwania. Bankai może wpływać bezpośrednio na cechy użytkownika. Kidō Kartę atutową w negocjacjach shinigami z wszelkiej maści oponentami stanowi kidō. To zbiór mniej lub bardziej potężnych zaklęć, których przydatność jest nieoceniona. Zwiększają one zarówno zdolności defensywne jak i ofensywne postaci kosztem zużycia reiatsu i wypowiedzenia odpowiedniej, inkantacji. Demoniczna magia podzielona jest na dziewięć kręgów, przy czym im wyższy krąg, tym kidō zasadniczo silniejsze. Innym podziałem jest podział na hadō (czary niszczące) i bakudō (czary wiążące i pomocnicze). * Hadō – inaczej zaklęcia destrukcyjne, są wyspecjalizowanymi środkami niszczącymi. Do ich wytworzenia potrzebne jest momentalne wypuszczenie całego zgromadzonego w tym celu reiatsu, które uwolnione w jednej chwili wywołuje działania niszczące. * Bakudō – inaczej zaklęcia wiążące, służą do obezwładniania przeciwnika. W tym przypadku zmagazynowana energia duchowa uwalniana jest stopniowo, by utrzymać cel w ryzach przez dłuższy czas. Inne zdolności * Shunpo (瞬歩, Błyskawiczne Kroki) – technika błyskawicznych kroków, umożliwiająca poruszanie się na krótkich dystansach z wielką szybkością. Shunpo jest dostępne dla każdego shinigamiego od poziomu dywizjonisty. Technika ta należy do Hohō (歩法, Zwinności, dosł. "Sztuki Kroków"). * Hakuda (白打, Walka Wręcz, dosł. "Białe Uderzenia") – sztuka walki wręcz używna przez shinigami. Występują tu przeróżne style walki o różnych wadach i zaletach. * Zanjutsu (斬術, Szermierka, dosł. "Sztuka Cięcia") – sztuka walki zanpakutō (zazwyczaj mieczem) używana przez shinigami. To wielka hańba dla przedstawiciela Bogów Śmierci nie opanować nawet podstaw zanjutsu. =Awanse= Awanse na niższe stopnie mogą odbywać się w kameralnym gronie, na wyższe zaś przeznaczony jest odpowiedni temat. Awansującemu shinigami przysługują: * Ogólne wzmocnienie cech bojowych (analogicznie do innych ras) * Wzmocnienie umiejętności własnych, w tym mocy zanpakutō (analogicznie do innych ras) * Możliwość wyboru jednej z premii opisanych w odpowiednim temacie * Większy prestiż =Zobacz też= * Spis Gotei 13 * Spis Zanpakutō Kategoria:Rasa Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Soul Society Kategoria:Seireitei